The Twelve Days of Smush
by JJsGirl2
Summary: Jim and Trixie's first Christmas as a couple.  What did he give her?  How did they celebrate?  Read and see.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Characters from the Trixie Belden _©_ series are the property of Random House. They are used without permission, although with a great deal of affection and respect. No profit is being made from this unauthorized work of fan fiction. All products and places are respectfully mentioned and not for any personal use or profit._

Written by J&J SmushSisters

The Twelve Days of Smush

Part One

There was laughter and music surrounding the two women sitting in the booth of the old-fashioned diner.

"So, what did he give you today?" Honey asked her best friend with a smile.

"Today was so silly. I got a six-pack of strawberry pop. It was on the passenger seat of my car," Trixie answered with a grin. "He sure is keeping me guessing."

The two friends were sitting in a booth at their favorite spot for lunch, Wimpy's. They had been friends since they were thirteen years old and Honey Wheeler's father had purchased the enormous mansion high on the hill overlooking Trixie Belden's family farm. Eleven years later, they were still best friends, even though Honey was currently attending Law School at Cornell University.

Honey swiped a French fry through the puddle of ketchup on her plate. "I can't believe _my_ brother has turned out to be so romantic. Who would have thought he could be so creative, giving you his version of the 'Twelve Days of Christmas'. So what's been your favorite so far?"

Trixie sipped her strawberry shake and smiled broadly at her friend. "Well, Tuesday's turtle slippers are comfy. And I can't wait to plant the miniature flowering crabapple he sent on Monday. Oh, I don't know…" Trixie reached into her blue cowl neck sweater and pulled out a necklace. "This was yesterday's surprise." The necklace was a delicate charm made of different sized of golden circles set inside one another, with diamonds set at random.

"Oh my goodness, Trixie! That is stunning," Honey said sliding over to get a closer look. "This is WAY better than a six-pack of pop."

"I know; I almost refused this. But Jim's been so sweet. Everything else has been so personal and little. I mean, Wednesday he took me out for French toast. I have no idea what he'll do next. Gosh, Honey look at the time. We've got to get moving if we want to meet Di to talk about New Year's Eve," Trixie said looking at her watch.

"Let's go then." Honey balled up her napkin and tossed it into the basket of half-eaten fries. "Do we want to ride together or take two cars?"

"Let's take your Mini; it's just so darn cute. You don't mind driving me back to the duplex, do you?" Trixie answered holding open the door to the diner for Honey.

"I'm sure we'll be able to get you back to your place, somehow," Honey said, with a huge grin on her face. She knew Jim would love to drive Trixie back to her home. He'd do anything for them to spend time together. The trio of friends had been inseparable since Trixie had helped find Jim and brought him back to Sleepyside to be adopted by Honey's parents, Matthew and Madeline Wheeler. But since Trixie and Jim both had moved back to Sleepyside, and finally admitted they had feelings for one another, they wore dreamy grins and more often than not were joined at the lip.

"So what did Mart give Di for Christmas?" Honey asked climbing into the cherry red convertible and starting the car. She pulled out of the parking space and headed out of town towards the Lynch estate.

"Mart got her a really pretty lavender nightgown and robe from Victoria's. I was surprised at what a good job he did by himself! He didn't ask me for help this year. Why he started asking my help in the first place always amazed me. How could anyone think I'm a fount of fashion knowledge?" Trixie said waving her hand down her outfit, as if to say, 'see I'm a shlub.'

"Trixie, one of these days you're going to look in the mirror and finally see the beautiful woman we all see," Honey replied. "You sell yourself short."

"OK, OK, got it. I'm not a tomboy anymore, and I finally know how to use mascara without poking myself in the eye." Trixie sighed. "But I'm still so far out of Jim's league, I worry that he's going to wake up and realize I'm still me."

Honey pulled her car over, put it in park, and turned toward her friend. "Seriously? Trixie, have you talked to Jim about this? About what he did during college? What you did, or actually _**didn't do**_, during college? I knew we'd talk about Jim, but you never really wanted to _talk_ about him. Trixie, you didn't date in college and Jim didn't either. You both had lots of opportunities, but neither of you did. Do you ever stop and think about that? You two need to talk to each other about why."

"You're right, Honey, but when I saw him by Sally at the car, I felt so far from them. I mean, I'm jeans and t-shirts, not fundraisers and charity functions." Trixie ran her fingers through her curls in frustration. "How am I ever supposed to fit into his world?"

"Trixie Belden, are you saying that you've been uncomfortable at my parents' house for the past eleven years? Because Jim's world _**is my world**_. Have I ever made you feel less than you are? Have my parents? Don't let some silly self-centered snob like Sally Wellington affect you." Honey, gesturing with her hands, continued, "Jim came from nothing. Maybe he feels like things in his past make him not worthy of you. Have you ever thought about that?" Honey sat back again the heated leather seat and took a deep breath.

"Oh, Honey!" Trixie sobbed, "I'm just so scared. He's all I've ever wanted. I keep thinking, 'What if I mess this up? What if Jim expects me to know more than I know? What if he wants someone who's more experienced? Honey, I can't mess this up. It's too important." Trixie wiped away a tear with her hand.

Honey patted Trixie's back and handed her a tissue. "Sweetie, would you please stop worrying so much. You two have been back in town for a month. There is no rush here. You can take it slow. But I do think you need to be honest with Jim about how you feel. OK? Promise me you'll talk to him."

"Madeline Wheeler, what would I do without you?" Trixie dried her eyes and wiped her nose. "I promise to calm down and not worry so much."

"Good! Let's go meet Di and finish planning our New Year's Eve." Honey started the car and pulled back on to the road.

Trixie poked the doorbell of the Lynch house and heard the melodious sound followed by a girlish squeal and running feet. Grinning broadly and hooking her arm with Honey's, she turned to the door just in time to see it thrown open and Di bounce in the doorway.

"I have been waiting forever for you two to get here. Come in," she commanded grabbing them by the arms and dragging them into the house. "Let's go into the den and get to planning."

As the three friends made themselves comfortable, Honey pulled a small notebook out of her purse.

Trixie and Di looked at each other and rolled their eyes before giggling. "What research have you done?" Trixie asked with a snicker.

Honey blushed lightly and fussed with her notepad. Looking nervous she said, "Well, when I was talking with Brian at our Bob-White Christmas party, he mentioned that he'd like to be low key this year." Honey looked at her friends with a plea in her hazel eyes. "He is so focused on his residency and doesn't do anything relaxing. He works very hard and we hardly get to see him right now, so I thought maybe we could just have a nice evening with just the ten of us."

Trixie glanced at Di and got a nod of confirmation. "Honey, you know any time that I don't have to get dressed up fancy and wear make-up, that I am all for it. I'm sure the others will agree." Trixie kicked off her shoes and moved to sit cross-legged on the couch. "However," she paused with a lift of her brow, "who are the other two?"

"Yes, Honey," Di agreed taking a sip of tea, "who are the other two?"

Honey looked at her lap for several moments before lifting her head. Looking between Trixie and Di, she fidgeted nervously with the notepad. Honey spoke softly, "I don't know any way around asking Ben and Sally since they are staying at the Manor House. Mother asked me specifically to include them."

Honey looked sadly at Trixie's unhappy face. Then cast an appealing look toward Di.

Di immediately came to her rescue saying brightly, "I don't see a problem with it since Dan will be bringing Bonnie. It's not like it will be Bob-Whites only."

Trixie, who had been staring at her lap, finally looked up with a weak smile. "I think that's fine. Where will we have our party?" she asked as she picked up her tea to hide her frown.

"Mummy and Daddy are having all the parents and some of their friends here for a party," Di announced. "What about the Manor House?" she asked Honey.

"That would be perfectly perfect," Honey clapped her hands. "We can have a house party just like old times."

Trixie sat quietly as Honey and Di talked about decorations and the food to be served. She contributed little to the discussion, until Di suggested dressing up for New Year's anyway.

"Wait a minute!" Trixie objected. "I thought you said this would be casual," she demanded, sitting up straight.

Di and Honey looked at each other then back at Trixie before Di responded, "Don't you want to dress up for Jim? I'd like to look my best for Mart and I know that Honey, Bonnie and Sally would all probably like to dress up."

Honey's gentle eyes grew worried as she looked at Trixie. "I just want Brian to be happy and comfy, Di. He did ask for relaxed," Honey tried to appease both her friends.

"Well, I don't see why we can't dress up a little," Di continued without noticing the undercurrents in the conversation. "I have a new dress that I'd love to wear."

Trixie stood up from the couch and said sullenly, "Of course, you want to dress up because you always look your best, even in ratty clothes. Not that you own any ratty clothes. You, Honey, Bonnie and Sally would all look good and graceful in a potato sack." Tearing up, she turned away from her friends.

Disregarding Honey's head shake; Di stood and said, "What is the matter with you, Trixie? You are just as pretty as any of us. Prettier, actually."

Trixie turned swiftly to face Di. "Di, please, can we just have a casual evening? My relationship with Jim is so new that I don't want the added pressure of a dress-up evening, especially in front of Sally and Bonnie."

Honey stepped between her two friends. Looking at Trixie she said, "Trix, can I tell her?"

Wrapping her arms around her waist, Trixie nodded.

"Di, Trixie is feeling the newness of her relationship with Jim. She is concerned he will suddenly change his mind about loving her and decide she doesn't fit in with him and he'll let her go."

Di's jaw dropped open and she gaped at Trixie and Honey. "Are you kidding me?" Di demanded with her hands on her hips. "Jim Frayne has been in love with you since the day he met you. All the man talks about is 'Trixie said this' and 'Shamus did that'." Her voice rose as she talked. "Good heavens, girl! It has always been you for him and him for you. Are you trying to tell me that he's been with you almost every waking hour, doing all these sweet things for you, and you still have doubts that the man loves you?"

Di collapsed into a chair and glared at Trixie. "Trixie Belden, I have known you for my entire life and I cannot believe you are so dumb that you do not believe and trust Jim to be honest with you. If that man says he loves you, then you can damn well believe it. Jim is honorable and he wouldn't lie about love. All he has looked for in his entire life is family and love."

Trixie was shocked by Di's outburst but also hoping she was correct. She looked anxiously at Honey who was still sitting on the couch watching avidly. Trixie nervously licked her lips.

"I love Jim with every breath in my body, and I don't want to do anything to make him think I am wrong or won't be a good partner for him." Looking at her friends for encouragement, she stood tall and said with firmness in her voice, "I know I'm being childish and silly, but I don't have much experience with dating or being in a relationship. When I see you two and Bonnie, heck even Sally, then I know I'll feel inadequate. I will do my best to do better about it but…" Trixie paused as she nervously drew a pattern on the rug with the toe of her shoe. "Well, I may need advice and I don't trust anyone to help me but you two. At least you know me and will help me be the best me I can be." Grinning at her lapse into Honey-speak, Trixie rushed over and hugged her two friends.

Smiling at her friends, Honey picked up her notepad to verify with them that she had her notes correct. Honey read aloud, "The Manor House, _dressy_ casual wear, all our favorite foods including chocolate cake, wine, beer, soda and, of course, champagne, music for dancing, our favorite board games and finally, movies." As her friends nodded in agreement, she gave a satisfied smile and nod while snapping the notepad shut.

Quietly drumming her fingers on the arm of the chair, Di's eyes developed a devilish twinkle. "You know," she mused, tapping a finger on her lips, "I think we can prove to Trixie that Jim only has eyes for her. Trix, don't you have a dinner date with Jim tonight? "

"What are you up to, Diana Lynch-soon-to-be-Belden?" Honey questioned with a quirk of her brow.

"Well…" Di started telling her dearest friends her delightfully evil plan.

Jim pulled his overcoat closed as he stepped out of his SUV. Anxious to see Trixie after her day with Honey and Di, he walked quickly to her door and rang the bell. Stamping his feet to get the dusting of snow off them, he waited, looking at the neighbors' Christmas lights.

Hearing the door open, Jim turned, feeling his heart go into overdrive and his mouth go dry.

Trixie stood at the open door in a navy blue halter dress with a floating pleated skirt. She looked at Jim with all the love in her heart showing in her eyes. On her beautiful face was a hint of a smile and her golden curls fell around her bare creamy shoulders.

"Hi, Jim. Won't you come in?" Trixie said shyly, stepping back so Jim could enter.

Jim finally shook free of the daze and fantasies that had overcome him on seeing Trixie in a blue Marilyn Monroe dress. "Shamus, you look gorgeous, beautiful, stunning," Jim murmured as he took her into his arms, kissing her deeply. The feel of her bare back made Jim's fingers itch to untie the bow at her neck.

Nibbling the side of her neck, he whispered between kisses, "I don't know if we should go out. I'd much rather stay here and admire your dress, than have to beat up all the men in the restaurant that will be staring at you."

Trixie smiled at his words and praise. "And you don't think that I'll have to beat up all the women who see how handsome and supple you are?"

Stepping away from her reluctantly and picking up her coat, Jim commented with a waggle of his eyebrows, "Beautiful, we'd better go now or I won't be responsible for my actions."

Laughing, Trixie donned the coat, grabbed her purse, took Jim's arm and headed for his SUV.

They talked about their day on the way to the Italian restaurant where they had reservations. Trixie told Jim about their plans for New Year's.

As they were seated at their table, Trixie took Jim's hand. "Thanks for the six-pack of strawberry pop." She smiled and winked at him.

Jim squeezed her hand and said, "My true love would rather have six cans of her favorite pop than 'six geese a-laying' any time." He smiled.

After placing their orders for lasagna for her and chicken parmesan for him, they sat holding hands and smiling sweetly at one another until someone walked up to their table.

"Well, I'll be. Trixie Belden, you look absolutely fantastic. When did you get back to town?" Tad Webster asked as his eyes roamed over the neckline of Trixie's dress.

Glancing at Jim briefly, he commented, "Hey, Frayne. How did you get so lucky to have the most beautiful woman in Sleepyside to have dinner with you?"

Looking at Jim, Trixie noticed his jaw tense up and a muscle tick from him clenching his teeth. _Wow! Jim sure looks mad about Tad showing up. I wonder if he's jealous, _she marveled to herself.

"Hi, Tad. Jim and I have been back to town for about a month now. How have you been?" Trixie said politely while moving her thumb across the back of Jim's hand.

"I've been great, working in the city. Did you say that you two are really together?" Tad inquired with a surprised look. Turning to Jim, he slapped him on the back. "Damn, Frayne, I didn't think you'd ever get around to it and finally ask Trixie out. She's been hot since way back. Congratulations for using your brain for something other than books. There are at least ten guys in town who would have asked her out when she came home if you didn't."

Glowering at Tad, Jim growled out, "Well, you can pass the word to forget all about Trixie. She is with me." Feeling her thumb make a circle on the back of his hand again, Jim slowly relaxed. He turned his hand over and laced his fingers with hers. Looking across the table at her, he saw Trixie's loving smile and returned it with his own.

Tad smiled to himself before quickly saying to the couple before him, "Well, it's good to see you so happy. Congratulations to you both." After kissing Trixie on the cheek, which got him another dirty look and shaking Jim's hand, Tad sauntered away to the bar.

As Tad moved to a dark corner and sat in the booth, he lifted an eyebrow to his companion before saying, "You're up, my dear."

Tad's girlfriend stood up by the table and smoothed the short skirt of her strapless dress over her very long and lovely legs. Leaning over so he got an eyeful of cleavage, she kissed him on the lips. "I'll be outside in about ten minutes. Go warm up the car, love. I'll be out shortly."

She straightened and walked toward the table where her quarry sat waiting.

After Tad had left the table, Jim had pulled Trixie's hand to his lips and kissed her palm. "He's right, you know," Jim said softly. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I am so lucky to be with you. The fact that we love each other is a wondrous thing. I do love you, Trixie."

"I love you, too, Jim," Trixie said quietly with stars in her eyes.

The waiter arrived, delivering their salads and bread to the table. After refilling their water glasses, he left them to their meal.

Trixie picked up her fork to begin eating when she realized Jim had frozen in place with a fork full of salad almost to his mouth and his eyes focused over her shoulder. Trixie looked to her left at the bottom half of a very short, green spandex dress. Looking up, her eyes widened in shock.

"Hi, Jim. I can't believe it's you here in White Plains. You certainly have matured into a handsome man. Hey, Trixie. Long time no see."

Trixie gritted her teeth as the slim fingers with pale-colored French nails belonging to Dot Murray skimmed over Jim's shoulder.

Jim flinched away from her grip and stuck out his hand to shake. "Dot, it has been a long time. Trixie and I come to White Plains for the excellent Italian food. What are you doing in New York?" he replied politely after taking Trixie's hand in his again.

Dot smiled a predatory smile at Jim. "If I'd known you were around, I'd have looked you up." Flipping her white-blonde hair over her shoulder, she took a card out of her clutch purse then leaned forward and said huskily, "Why don't I give you my number and you can come to the city to see me."

Jim had shifted his gaze to Trixie to let her know he wasn't interested in Dot before she had even got the card out. Still with his eyes on the woman he loved, he said firmly, "Dot, Trixie is all the woman I need. She has been since I met her. You were polite to me in Iowa, but I have had and always will have eyes only for Trixie. I'm not interested in contacting you. We think it was nice to see you, but this evening is about Trixie and me. Please don't let us keep you."

The shocked look on Trixie's face was the most beautiful thing Jim had ever seen in his life.

Dot stood looking between Trixie and Jim. A genuine smile broke on her face. Patting each of them on the shoulder, Dot said kindly, "I always knew it was going to be the two of you for real someday. Congratulations to you both."

Trixie glanced quickly at Dot before returning her eyes to Jim. "Thanks, Dot. It was good seeing you. I hope someday you find your true love."

Dot walked toward the coat check, requested her coat and hurried out to the car where her own true love, of the moment, waited.

Back inside the restaurant, Trixie and Jim held hands and shared their meal with a new understanding of their feelings for each other. They talked of the strange visitors to their table and the conversations they'd had with them.

After their meal, they made their way back to Trixie's duplex.

As they cuddled on Trixie's couch, talking, laughing and whispering about their past and present, Jim pulled Trixie into his lap to hold her closer and kiss her. The kisses and the soft, smooth skin of Trixie's back made Jim want more than they were ready to handle. Drawing away from Trixie slowly with increasing softer kisses, Jim placed his forehead against hers as they both tried to catch their breath. "Sweetheart, I'd better go before we get in over our heads," Jim murmured against her lips.

"I know," Trixie sighed, "but I don't want you to go."

Her sweet mouth in a pout made Jim press another kiss to her lips.

Standing her up gently, Jim waited until she turned to pick up his coat before he got up and crossed to her.

Trixie helped Jim on with his coat and hugged him from behind, pressing her face against his back.

Turning in her arms, Jim kissed her and slowly walked her backwards toward the door with his lips still on hers.

Opening the door, Jim hugged her tightly and placed sweet, light kisses on her face. "Shamus sweetheart, I will see you tomorrow on the eve of our first full year as a couple." Cupping her face in his strong, freckled hands, he kissed her deeply before saying, "I love you, Shamus."

Trixie gently touched his face with her fingertips. "I love you, too, Jim. I always will. See you tomorrow."

After one last kiss, Jim walked out to his vehicle and drove away waving at her.

Trixie closed and locked the door. "Tomorrow," she whispered to herself.

After changing out of her dress and carefully hanging it up, Trixie put on her flannel pajamas and called Diana. "Hello Harrison, it's Trixie. Is Diana there?" Trixie asked the Lynch's overly polite butler.

"Yes, Miss Belden, she is. Please hold while I locate her." Harrison said and Trixie heard footsteps heading down a marble hallway.

A few moments later, Diana picked up the phone. "Hello Trixie? How did the evening go?"

"Well, Jim's eyes almost dropped out of his head when he saw the dress. I can't believe I let the two of you talk me into buying that dress last summer, let alone wear it tonight. But it was worth it!" Trixie chuckled. "Um, Di, was there anything else about tonight you forgot to tell me about? Anything at all?"

"What do you mean, Trix?" Diana said, trying to avoid the question. She wasn't too sure how Trixie felt about the Dot surprise. "Something special happen? Anything come up?" Diana burst into a fit of giggles with the last question.

"Diana Lynch, I am absolutely shocked by..." Trixie started but was interrupted by a chirping 'bob-bob-white, bob-bob-white.' "Hold on, it's Jim, let me get that."

"Hello. You made it home. Thanks for calling. I had a great time tonight. Yeah, neither can I. Talk to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams. I love you. Bye."

"I'm back," Trixie said with a sigh.

"So, I take it that was Jim on your cell phone? Love the ring tone." Diana said with a delighted laugh.

"Day four's surprise from Jim, and don't think I forgot about your little shocker tonight." Trixie tried to sound firm, but truthfully she found Diana's bombshell funny, now that it was over. "You told me you were going to call Tad Webster to spur Jim along, but how did I miss the Dot Murray detail, Miss Lynch?"

"Oh, you saw Dot?" Diana squeaked, in what she hoped was an innocent voice. "How was she?"

"Nice try. She was a white-blond bombshell. Same as 10 years ago, but more ammo if you know what I mean," Trixie snickered. "Jim nearly choked on his tongue. I thought I might have to do CPR."

"Well, that would have worked, too," Diana snorted.

"Diana, I think you've been hanging out with some seedy characters. You've turned quite devious. But I suppose I should say thank you. Jim basically kicked the blond-bombshell out the door and across the river. You and Honey are right. He loves me, I know that. I need to remember that and I'm working on it," Trixie admitted.

"I have to tell you the truth, Trixie. I didn't even know Tad was dating Dot. But when I called him up and asked him to drop by your date, he asked if he could bring a date. I couldn't believe it when told me I knew his new girlfriend. Turns out they met on . How weird is that?" Di queried her friend.

"I am never going to question the universe again, ever. Well, Miss Lynch-soon-to-be-Belden, I'm going to check some email and go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow around 3:00 to set up for the party. You sure Ben and Sally _**have**_ to come?" Trixie whined.

"You'll be fine, promise. Good night, Trixie!" Diana said. "Bye."

Trixie woke up bright and early Sunday morning. She was due to meet her family for morning church services and breakfast afterward at Crabapple Farm. She laid back and looked at her pressed ceiling tiles; they reminded her of the tin ceilings the BWGs saw in the old buildings during their trip to Twin Oaks. It was the little details that made her duplex perfectly perfect. Trixie had no idea that Jim had recommended many of the little details she loved so much to the architect.

"Time to get up. Gotta get moving," Trixie said out loud, talking to herself as she walked to the master bathroom to get ready. "OK, mental list of everything I need to do: Get up - check; shower, hair, make-up – in process; Church and breakfast with Moms and Dad; then meet Honey." Trixie made quick work of getting ready, light make-up, blow-dry her curls, and then she stood in the doorway of her walk-in closet wondering what to wear. Looking at her watch, she realized she didn't have time to waste. Quickly, she grabbed a forest green sweater twinset and soft grey wool trousers. She put on her dark grey suede Mary Jane pumps. It surprised her how she actually liked shopping for shoes. Shoes were her dark secret. She had half dozen reasonable shoes for work, but she had twice as many shoes for fun. Trixie grabbed her purse and was on her way out the door, totally forgetting she was going to bring her party and overnight things with her so she wouldn't have to come back before meeting Honey and Di.

It wasn't until sitting down to breakfast with her family that she remembered her missing bag. "Drat! I left my bag," Trixie moaned.

"Why don't you call Honey and see if she can stop by and get it on her way back. She was going into town for a pedicure," Brian said, munching on bacon.

"Squaw, that's where an esthetician applies creams and salves to the terminal part of the leg, below the ankle joint, usually concluding in the painting of the digits of the foot," Mart said smugly.

"Sorry, boy-o, but an esthetician is someone who does facials, a pedicurist does the feet," Bobby corrected. Seeing Mart's opened mouth shock, he added, "_**What**_? I read. _Cosmo_ has lots of useful information on women. Most important thing I learned from Dan, know your prey," Bobby said, pointing with his fork for emphasis.

"And on that note, Moms, may I be excused? I'd like to call Honey before Mart recovers from his shock," Trixie asked with a smirk. She cleared her dishes to the counter, "I'll be back to help with the dishes."

Trixie walked to the den and picked up the extension and dialed the number she knew by heart. "Morning, my love, how are you this morning?" Jim crooned.

"Man, I hope you tell me it's caller ID, because if not, I'm really going to worry about your relationship with my brother," Trixie said with a laugh.

"I'd like to tell you it's all instinct, but honestly caller ID was at least 90% of it," Jim replied honestly. "So, ready for tonight?"

"Actually, I'm not. That's why I was calling. Is Honey there?" Trixie answered.

"She's in the dining room, let me get her." Jim replied, "Hold on, love you."

Trixie blushed as she waited for Honey to pick up the phone, "Hey, Trix, what's up?"

"Hey, Honey, I need a favor." Trixie said after her friend picked up the phone. "Brian said you had an appointment in town and I was going to ask you to stop by my place and pick up my bag."

"Sure, no problem." Honey interrupted.

"Well, I think I have a different favor to ask. Could I go with you?" Trixie said covering the phone, very unsure of herself.

"You want to get a pedicure?" Honey whispered.

"Yes, no, oh I don't know. I thought it might be nice and I'm sorry, this is stupid. Forget I said anything. I'll talk to you later. Bye," Trixie said breathlessly and hung up the phone. She collapsed backward over the arm of her father's huge reading chair. "I'm such a twit! I can't even ask my best friend if I can go with her to get my feet massaged. UGH!" Trixie put a pillow over then face and let out a small scream.

She was sitting with the pillow over her face when the phone rang and was picked up in the kitchen. She heard Brian enter the den and say into the cordless phone, "Yes, she's here trying to smother herself. Hold on. It's for you. It's Honey," Brian said removing the pillow from his sister's face and handing her the phone. Rolling his eyes at Trixie, Brian tossed the pillow onto the couch on his way out of the room.

"Sorry, I'm a dolt," Trixie started to apologize.

"I'm in my car. I'm coming to get you. Get your purse and get out here. I'm pulling up to your driveway. Now! Scoot," Honey said hanging up before her friend could disagree.

Trixie stared at the phone for a second or two, then got up and went into the kitchen. "Moms, I'm sorry, I know I said I'd help with the dishes…"

"We've got it under control. Go with Honey and have fun," Brian said with his hands deep in the sink.

"I like how he decides you can leave. When was my vote?" Mart asked drying a plate and putting it in the glass-fronted cabinet. He turned to grumble at his almost twin, "Seriously, go have fun. I'll come up with some way for you make it up to me."

Trixie got her things and rushed out to the car. As she opened the door, she said, "Honey, this is silly. I can go back to my place and pick up my bag on my own. You go get your nails done and I'll meet you later."

"Get in, Belden. We're going. You and I have an 11:00 appointment for your first pedicure," Honey said, putting the car in reverse. "Get in, or you're going to get squished."

"OK, sensei, I'm in," Trixie said, closing the door and buckling her seat belt.

"I can't believe you've never been for a pedicure. I've seen your shoes, you love your feet, you're going to love this, I promise," Honey assured her friend. They pulled up in front of pretty store front, called _BLISS_.

"Hey, this is the same building we had our antique show in, isn't it?" Trixie realized.

"That's how I found them. Let's go, greenhorn. Your toes are begging for attention." Honey held open the door and pushed Trixie inside.

Forty-five minutes later, Trixie and Honey were sitting back with their feet propped up, letting the polish dry. "Pink. I can't believe you picked pink," Honey said in disbelief, taking a drink of water from the bottle the nail tech handed her.

"It's not pink, exactly. I read the bottle, it's 'Rose at Dawn'. It's dark pink," Trixie admitted, looking at her newly polished toes.

"So, what did you think?" Honey asked.

"Different, it was different. I kinda liked it. But it's a little weird having someone sit at your feet and lavish attention on your toes. Before you ask, 'cause I know you're going to, yes – I'd do it again." Trixie smiled.

"Grasshopper, I'm so proud." Honey toasted Trixie with her plastic water bottle. "As soon as we're dry, we'll stop and get your bag. You're spending the night right?"

"Of course, it wouldn't be one of your old fashioned house parties if I didn't," Trixie said.

"OK, Diana, what's next?" Trixie asked her raven-haired friend, who was holding a clipboard and checking items off. Trixie collapsed on the floor and flung her hands above her head. "If we don't take a break soon, I'm just going to die."

"There's my best friend!" Honey laughed at Trixie's familiar behavior and she lay on the floor next to her friend. "Di, we're going to die here!" Honey snorted.

"Funny, very funny, ladies. We are all done. Everything is all ready. Dinner will be served at 6:00, so the only thing left to do is make ourselves stunning." Diana flung herself dramatically across her two friends on the floor. The three friends were laying there laughing when Jim came in the room.

"Mart, Brian, I found them. Looks like they've died again," Jim called over his shoulder. The three men stood in the doorway, arms crossed over their chests looking down at the heap.

"Should we help them up or let them rot?" Mart asked, nudging Trixie with the toe of his shoe.

"Rug's new. Let's help them up." Jim replied, reaching down to grab Trixie's hand.

The three friends were soon up and everyone was on their way upstairs to get ready for their evening. Jim pulled Honey aside and whispered something in her ear.

"OK, let's get organized here. Jim and I can use our rooms to get ready. Diana, Ms. Trask had your bag put in the Violet room. Brian and Mart, if you two can share, you'll be in the Forest room. Dan is picking Bonnie up, so they'll come ready and only need a place to sleep. Ben is in the Iris room and Sally is in the Marigold room. That's everyone, right? OK, see you at 6:00 for dinner." Honey turned and continued up the stairs.

"Honey, I'll just get ready with you then?" Trixie asked.

"Sorry, Trix. You're in the Rose room. Let me know if you need anything everyone. Happy primping!" She walked into her room and closed the door.

"Here's your hat, what's your hurry?" Trixie mutter the idiom under her breath. She turned to Jim. "She's sure excited to get ready for a relaxed dinner party."

"You know she just wants everything perfectly perfect," Jim said, kissing Trixie on the nose. "I'll walk you to your room, my lady." Jim took Trixie by the hand and led her down the hallway. He stopped at the end of the hallway and opened the door. Jim pulled Trixie into the room and continued across the rose-colored carpet. He kept walking until he came to the closed door to the attached bathroom. He opened the door and waited for Trixie to walk inside, "Happy seventh day of Christmas, baby."

Trixie stood in shock as she looked around the room. Throughout the generous-sized room, dozens of candles were lit and in the soaking tub, a bath was drawn, full of fluffy white bubbles. Nestled in the bubbles floated seven rubber ducks. "Jim, what am I going to do with you?" Trixie turned and wrapped her arms around him. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, pulling him toward her for a passionate kiss.

Jim leaned back and looked at the beautiful woman in his arms and said, "You can do that any time you want. And, even though the tub's big enough, I'm leaving before I'm tempted to try and embarrass the ducks."

Giggling, Trixie gave him a playful push out the bathroom and then scampered across the room to wait for him by the door.

Laughing quietly, Jim walked up to Trixie and lifted her until her face was even with his. "Trixie, you little minx," he looked into her smiling blue eyes before tightening his arms around her. "What am I going to do with _you_?" he said.

Trixie looked at Jim tenderly. "Mr. Frayne, I hope you will love me forever, because I most certainly love you," she said softly as she kissed him.

Jim let her slide down to put her feet on the floor. Raining soft kisses all over her face, he murmured, "Miss Belden, I will **always** love you."

Stepping away toward the door, Jim's eyes had a mischievous twinkle. "Trix, I had better go. The ducks are waiting for you."

Trixie's delighted laughter could still be heard when he closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Characters from the Trixie Belden _©_ series are the property of Random House. They are used without permission, although with a great deal of affection and respect. No profit is being made from this unauthorized work of fan fiction. All products and places are respectfully mentioned and not for any personal use or profit._

Written by J&J SmushSisters

The Twelve Days of Smush

Part Two

Muted voices could be heard coming from the library as Trixie made her way down the Manor House stairs shortly before 6 p.m. She walked toward the room on a pair of black stiletto heels that sank into the deep pile rug. Trixie stopped just outside the room to check her appearance one last time in the mirror hanging in the hall. Her blonde curls flowed around the shoulders of the teal colored sweater knit dress she wore. The deep cowl neck of the dress provided a lovely frame for the necklace Jim gave her. Satisfied she looked her very best, she moved to the library doorway.

Trixie noticed Di first in a vintage Oriental cocktail dress in her signature purple. She stood with Mart's arm securely around her waist as she leaned into her fiancé's side. Mart looked handsome in navy slacks with a long sleeve plaid shirt. They were laughing and talking to Dan and his new girlfriend, Bonnie Martin. Dan was "Mr. Cool" himself, leaning against a bookcase in his black turtleneck shirt and gray slacks.

As she moved into the room toward the bar where Jim was pouring a glass of wine, Trixie looked curiously at Bonnie. Bonnie and Dan had only been dating a short time. Originally from Kentucky, Bonnie had moved to Sleepyside a year ago to be near her aging great-aunt, Miss Martin. Bonnie worked as supervisor for Westchester County's E911 office and had met Dan when he participated in a joint Police/Fire/E911 Board Task Force. Bonnie looked very pretty with her dark brown hair and green eyes. Her simple grey silk blouse and black wool slacks looked elegant on her slim figure.

Reaching Jim's side, Trixie slide her arms around his waist. "Hey, handsome. May I have a glass of red wine?"

A quiet wolf whistle passed Jim's lips. "Sweetheart, that sweater dress reminds me of that outfit you wore on Cobbett's Island, short black skirt with my sweater. Of course, my sweater didn't have a neckline like that," he said raising a ginger brow. "You can have **anything** you want." He turned to pour her wine.

Laughing at his silliness, Trixie turned toward the door as Brian and Honey entered the library arm-in-arm. Their dark and honey heads close together, Brian was looking at Honey intently as she walked with him. _They make a very handsome couple. _Trixie thought watching them talk._ I hope once Brian completes his residency they can finally be in the same town together like Jim and me._

Once they had reached the bar and had given Jim their drink requests, Trixie said, "Honey, I love that stunning red dress." Trixie admired the way the satin was cut and how it clung to her friend's gentle curves. Trixie admired Honey's confidence wearing such a reveling dress, but on Honey it looked timeless.

"Brian, you look very handsome. I've never seen you in a dark green shirt," Trixie commented. "It looks really good on you," she paused for effect, "but, that is Jim's color." Trixie giggled as Jim gave her a squeeze.

Brian laughed and put his hands on the neck of the shirt, opening the top button. "OK, Trix. Here you go, Jim."

As the remaining Bob-Whites and guest joined in the laughter, Jim held up his hand. "No, Brian, you keep it. I don't want to start the New Year with your pasty white chest burning an image onto my retinas."

Just then, a loud throat-clearing cough was heard from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Ben Riker and Sally Wellington posing in the doorway. Ben had on a red t-shirt, washed out blue jeans with holes in the knees and cowboy boots. Sally was dressed in a skin-tight leopard print dress that looked like it had been painted on her. Jaws hanging open, no one knew what to say. _Now, that __**is not**__ a timeless look,_ Trixie thought to herself.

Ever tactful, Honey said, "Oh, good, everyone is here. Let's go into the dining room"

"You mean we really aren't going into the city?" Sally asked peevishly. Turning to Ben she complained, "Ben, I don't want to hang out here in the country like an old fogey. I want to go into the city to party and dance." Running her hand up and down Ben's chest, she finished her suggestion, "We could stay at your parents' penthouse in the Hart Building."

"Sure, Sally. I want to make you happy. Run and pack a bag." After Sally left the room, Ben turned to Honey and Jim. "Honey, I'm sorry to disappoint you about the party and bail out, but we really want to party in the new year with a real bang." Looking embarrassed, Ben said softly, "It's what Sally wants and I want to make her happy." Kissing Honey on the cheek and patting Jim's shoulder, Ben moved to the door before turning back toward the room. "Happy New Year everyone."

"Happy New Year, Ben," they all responded.

The conversation was low and of a general nature until they heard the front door close.

Dan looked around the room and said with a big grin, "_**Now**_ this is my kind of party. Let's eat!"

Laughing, they trooped into the dining room to begin their party.

As the evening progressed, the BWGs got to know more about Bonnie and saw what a good match she was for Dan. Since Trixie, Dan, Honey, and Bonnie all had an interest in law they had a lively discussion about their studies and work. The rest of the group discussed their plans for the New Year. They laughed, danced, and talked with each other throughout the night.

As midnight approached, the couples gathered together in the middle of the room with champagne in hand. As the eldest, Brian always said the midnight toast. "Raise your glasses, please." He waited as they complied. Looking around the circle at family and friends, he said, "As this year starts, we each are traveling new paths. Whether a new job, home, a true love discovered," he paused to look at Trixie and Jim, "or a new love possibilities." He glanced at Dan and Bonnie then looked down and squeezed Honey. "Our families, friends, the community we live in, the love and faith we have in each other. We are truly blessed. To the New Year!" He finished right as the grandfather clock began to chime.

Each person lifted their glass to take a quick sip before turning to their date and gathering them close for that first kiss of the New Year.

As Jim pulled Trixie into his arms, he said softly, "Happy New Year, Shamus! Being with you and loving you makes this the start of the best year of my life. I love you." He covered her lips with his and kissed her deeply, telling her with his lips how much he loved her.

Trixie heard soft laughter as Jim lifted his lips from hers. "I love you so much, Jim," she said breathlessly as he placed his chin by her brow. "Happy New Year to you, my love."

"I never realized _Twisted Sister_ made a Christmas album," Trixie said, trying to make conversation as Jim walked her upstairs after their relaxed New Year's Eve party broke up.

"What are you talking about, Trixie?" Jim asked distractedly as he rubbed his hand up and down her back as they walked up stairs.

"I was just talking about that last album Dan put on. It was _Twisted_…" Trixie never finished her statement as Jim pushed her against the landing wall and took her mouth in a passionate kiss. Trixie knew where this was leading, and she no longer cared. She knew it was important that she have '**the talk'** with Jim that she promised Honey she would have, but his kiss was so convincing. If James Winthrop Frayne asked her to hold up a bank, she would. His kisses were a drug, she couldn't live without them. She wouldn't live without them.

Jim broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. "What was that you were saying about Mart?" he asked.

"Wha?" Trixie muttered, flustered, her arms hanging limply at her side. Coming out of the clouds, she smirked, "Oh no, Romeo, I was talking about Dan before you..." Jim kissed her senseless again. Trixie wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his dark red hair. "So that's how it's going to be, I mention Dan and you kiss me?" Trixie whispered when she'd finally gathered her thoughts.

"Well, it worked didn't it?" Jim asked with a wry smile, nibbling on her sensitive earlobe.

Trixie, emboldened by champagne, bravely grasped his hand. "My room is down the hall. Walk with me?" Trixie entwined her fingers with Jim's and continued up the stairs.

The young couple walked slowly down the carpeted hallway, stopping often to nibble and kiss on one another's lips, ears, and fingers. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was in actuality five minutes, Jim pushed Trixie against the door to her room. His hands snaked over her ribs, up her sides and brushed against the gentle swell of her breasts. Trixie was mindless with passion. She had never felt this way. She had imagined it, but nothing in her imagination came close to this reality. Her body ached, throbbed, pulsed. She craved more.

Jim pressed himself against the gentle curves that he longed to explore for hours. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard a small voice telling him he needed to wait and give Trixie the time and respect she deserved. He was about to undress her in his parents' hallway. "Trixie, we've got to stop. I can't take much more of this," Jim explained against Trixie's neck. "I want you. But this isn't the right time. I want to spend hours exploring every inch of you." Jim reached behind Trixie, turned the doorknob and opened the door to her room.

Jim walked Trixie over the threshold and closed the door behind him with a silent click. He pulled Trixie into his arms and stood in the middle of the room hugging her closely. He leaned back and looked down into passion-filled blue eyes. Gently brushing the soft golden curls back from her face, Jim rained kisses along her hairline to her ear. "Trix, think I should leave," Jim said huskily, "while I still can."

Trixie pulled out of his embrace, "Would you mind waiting a minute?" she asked hesitantly. Trixie walked to the bathroom and closed the door. She walked to the sink and ran water on a wash cloth to sooth her burning cheeks. _We need to stop, right? But we're grown adults. I love him. What better way to show him I love him?_ Trixie rationalized to herself. She quickly changed out of her sweater dress and slipped into her bathrobe. She belted it tightly and opened the door to the room.

Jim had kicked off his shoes and was reclined on the bed. His arms were behind his head and his eyes were closed. Trixie walked silently across the thick rose-colored carpet. As she approached the bed, she heard the soft snores that told her the most wonderful boy in the world was asleep. Trixie pulled the throw off the end of the bed and lovingly covered Jim with the soft fleece. She gently kissed his forehead and reached over to turn the bedside light off.

Trixie walked back into the bathroom and put on her pajamas. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. When she was finished, she walked back into the room, climbed onto the other side of the bed, and crawled under the covers. Trixie turned on her side and stared at Jim as he slept. His faced was relaxed in sleep and Trixie could still see the fifteen-year-old run-away she had first met. Trixie looked upward, thought for a moment and then whispered softly, as not to wake Jim, "Rabbit, Rabbit." She knew her wish would come true.

Still in a twilight sleep, Trixie twitched as something tickled her foot. She kicked her foot to try and stop the slight annoyance. There it was again. Trixie sat up abruptly, finding Jim gently running his index finger up the arch of her left foot. She was about to protest when she remembered. "Rabbit, Rabbit," Trixie said groggily.

"Rabbit, Rabbit? You've called me lots of different things over the years but never rabbit." Jim waggled his eyebrows at her. Jim was twisted so he was now facing the foot of the bed, lying on his side, leaning up on his elbow looking at his sleep-rumpled sweetheart. "Um, baby, your toe nails are pink. Did you know that?"

Trixie pulled her foot from his grasp and tucked it back under the covers. "It's not nice to pick on someone who's sleeping. You snore," Trixie retorted.

"You kick off your covers," Jim countered with a lazy smile. "And you still haven't explained your pink toes, or calling me rabbit."

She pulled her legs under her and sat up, looking embarrassed. "Rabbit, Rabbit is something my grams taught me about. You make a wish and say it before you go to sleep on the last night of the month," she explained quietly. "When you wake up, you say 'Rabbit, Rabbit' again before you say anything else. And your wish will come true."

Jim reached up under the covers and grabbed Trixie's foot. He pulled it back toward him and gently massaged it. "What did you wish for sweetheart?"

"I can't tell you. It won't come true," Trixie said, looking down and chewing on her bottom lip. "May I have my foot back?" Jim continued to rub her foot. Trixie was trying to focus. "Umm, I have, I have to get up and, umm, get myself together. I've got to, umm, check in with work today."

"Only because you are an official officer of the law again, starting today, and I don't want you to arrest me, I'm going to give you back your foot. But I reserve the right to snatch it again." Jim let go of her left foot and sat up. He turned to face her, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "Shamus, why'd you let me sleep? You could have woken me up or kicked me out."

"You looked so relaxed. And, well, honestly Jim I want to be with you in every way possible," she continued bravely, "but I'm not sure we're there yet. There's still so much we need to do, and know, and experience. Even though I've known you almost half my life, we've only been dating three weeks. I don't want us to rush into anything," Trixie said honestly, looking directly at Jim with cautious eyes, hoping her frankness didn't scare him.

Jim kept his eyes locked on the sapphire ones he loved so dearly. "Trixie, you are too important to me to rush you into anything. When we are both ready, we'll talk about it, and make those decisions together." He had moved up the bed as he said this, and was now sitting facing Trixie. He took her face between his hands and placed gentle, soft kisses on her lips. "I love you. Happy New Year, baby. I loved waking up with you."

Trixie shifted her hips and pushed Jim over onto the bed, and leaned on top of him. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him deeply. "Handsome, I loved waking up with you, too. But if you tell anyone about my pink toes, I'll have to handcuff you."

Jim quirked an eyebrow at that suggestion, "Yeah, gonna have to tell Mart about your toes, it tops my list of things to do today. Are you bringing your cuffs home tonight?"

Trixie grabbed the pillow from under Jim's head and jokingly placed it over his face. She jumped up from the bed and dashed across the room. Jim removed the pillow from his face, sat up, and looked at Trixie in her flannel pajamas. "Cute jammies," he leered comically with a waggle of his brow. Jim got up and moved to follow her across the room.

Trixie stopped him in the middle of the room with a raised hand. "Hold it right there, Jim," she said as she pointed toward the hallway. "You need to scoot and get out now before Honey or, God forbid, my brothers come looking for you," Trixie reminded him with concern. Smiling sweetly at him before she went into the bathroom, she continued, "I should be home early today. I just have to make sure my supervisor has my paperwork. I'll call you later."

"You'd better. Now be quiet while I open the door and see if the coast is clear." Jim crept toward the door, opened it a crack and peered into the hallway. "All clear, I love you, Shamus." Jim walked out and shut the door behind him.

Trixie put her arms around herself and hugged. "Happy Happy New Year to me!"

With her hands-free device activated, Honey called Trixie's cell phone, hoping to finally catch up with her. It had been two days since their party and Honey was due to head back to school soon. She wanted to see how Trixie's new office in White Plains was. Three rings, and Honey was about to disconnect, when she heard, "Hello, wait a minute." Followed by a bang and a thud that Honey recognized as Trixie tripping over something and splatting onto the floor.

"Oof! Hello?" Trixie's voice cracked. "Are you still there?"

"Trix? Are you OK?" Honey asked smiling. "What did you trip on this time?"

"My briefcase. I should have put it in my home office as soon as I got home. You don't mind if I just lay here on the floor and talk to you, do you?" Trixie groaned. "Now I ache all over. You'd think I would have outgrown my clumsy phase."

"Oh, Trix, poor thing. Focus on something positive. Tell me all about your new office in White Plains," Honey said, trying to distract her friend.

"Honey, the office and the people are great. I really like them. There are six fulltime agents in the office and three research technicians. I will be working with one of the senior agents looking at New York State cold case files. The bureau chief wants some new eyes to look at them to see if we notice anything new. I can't wait to start looking," Trixie explained, her voice gaining in excitement as she told her friend about her new office.

"That sounds terrific. I'm glad it's going to work out. You sound so much happier than you did last week. I take it you had your talk with Jim?" Honey asked.

"Well, not exactly. I mean, we've talked, but not about my silly fears. I promise I will. Last night was so relaxed, it truly slipped my mind," Trixie admitted.

Honey turned into the Manor House driveway. "What did you two do last night?"

"Jim took me to _The Dairy Barn_ for milkshakes, 'eight maids a-milking'. Luckily, we only had the one shake. After the seven rubber duckies, I was afraid I might have to drink eight milkshakes. Just because I'm Mart's 'almost twin' doesn't mean I can do that," she laughed.

As Trixie had been talking, Honey pulled up into the garage. She got out of the car, walked over to the open stable door, and watched as Jim groomed Jupiter. She leaned against the doorway. "So, do you know what you are doing tonight? It would be 'nine ladies dancing', right?"

"Jim hasn't given me any hints, and you know I've asked. I think I've got this one figured out. I saw a brochure for the Empire Ballroom in Jim's SUV," Trixie continued, channeling her fashion minded friends. "So, I think I'll wear my swirly black skirt, the ones with the crystals stitched randomly. Do you think I should wear my silver wrap top or the cashmere sweater we bought last Christmas at Crimpers?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Honey joked. "Did you hit your head when you fell? You're starting to sound like Diana. I am so proud. Wear the cashmere." By this time, Jim had glanced up to notice Honey in the doorway.

He walked over to Honey and pointed to the phone. "Trixie?" he mouthed. Honey nodded yes. "Are you two plotting?" he whispered.

"Hey, Trix, I've got to go. I just pulled up. I've got to carry in all the dry cleaning and start packing to go back to school. Call me later and tell me everything. I hope you have a wonderful time dancing. Bye!" Honey disconnected from the call and looked up at her brother. "Dancing, huh? Since when have you ever willingly gone dancing?" Jim quirked an eyebrow at his younger sister, not saying a word aloud. "Oh my goodness, Jim, you _planted_ a clue for her to find! That's evil! I love it. What are you going to do?"

"Promise not to tell?" Jim asked. Honey crossed her heart and held up her right hand as if to say, 'I swear.' "OK, we're going to go for a ride through the preserve on Jupe and Lady. Not exactly, 'nine ladies dancing', but I'm running out of ideas. Do you think it'll work?" Jim questioned nervously.

Honey pictured Trixie in her full skirt and cashmere sweater on Lady. "Bareback would be sexier," Honey stated and she walked away.

Jim paced nervously along the length of the Manor House stable. Periodically, he stopped to look out the window for any sign of the SUV Tom Delanoy drove to runs errands. He had enlisted Tom to pick up Trixie as part of his plans for their "ninth day of Christmas" date. As he made the next pass by the horses, Susie nickered and poked her head over the stall door.

Jim walked over and rubbed a hand gently on her forehead. "Susie, girl, I know you think me being nervous is funny but I can't help it." He put his forehead against her, continuing, "This is just so important to me. I need to show Trixie how much I love her and need her in my life." Straightening, Jim reached out to rub Susie's cheek. "She's the most wonderful girl in the world."

"Talking to the horses again, Jim?" Regan chuckled as he entered the stable. Stopping by the office door, the redheaded groom tilted his head to look at Jim. Crooking an eyebrow over mischievous eyes, Regan teased him, "Gee, Jim, do you think she might run off with Tom? I'm pretty sure she has a thing for redheads. Maybe I should ask her out."

Jim body visibly tensed as his eyes snapped up to look at Regan. Seeing the teasing look in Regan's eyes, Jim relaxed. Placing fists on his hips in a stance that was exactly like one of Regan's own, Jim stepped away from the stall. "Regan, if I have a redhead to worry about-," he paused giving Regan a fierce look, "I'm pretty sure it's Dad. He's rich."

Regan's eyes narrowed briefly, right before he burst out laughing along with Jim.

"Jim, if there is anything I know for a fact, Trixie Belden does not have a mercenary bone in her body," Regan smiled. As he walked to the stairs leading to his apartment, Regan said over his shoulder, "Make sure you take care of the horses when you get back, Lover-boy." Laughing heartily, he hurried up the stairs.

"You think you are so funny, Regan," Jim scoffed, running his hand around his neck. Pacing to the window again, Jim looked out the window hoping to see a black SUV.

Susie nickered.

"You can say that again, Susie," Jim agreed.

In the SUV heading to the Manor House, after exchanging pleasantries about the health of family, Trixie quizzed Tom. "Do you know why Jim asked you to pick me up, Tom?" she asked as she straightened the flowing black skirt around her legs.

Tom turned the SUV expertly onto Glen Road. Glancing at Trixie from the corner of his eye, he answered, "All I know is he was running behind and asked me to pick you up on the way back from going to the post office for Margery. He had been working at the house listing ideas for his school before meeting with the architects and engineers."

Seeing her look toward Crabapple Farm probably to see whose cars were there, Tom continued, "We'll be at the Manor House in just a minute."

Making one last turn into the drive, Tom pulled the SUV into the garage.

Trixie opened the door and hopped down on her black pumps. Looking at the other vehicles, she noticed that Jim's SUV wasn't in his usual spot. Disappointed that Jim wasn't back yet, she walked to the stable door. As she turned the handle, she told Tom, "I think I'll go see Susie for a few minutes before I come in to wait for Jim. Will you tell Celia or Ms. Trask so they can let him know in case he gets back before I come in?"

"Sure, Trixie," Tom told her with a wave as he hurried toward the house.

Turning to enter the stable, Trixie closed the door behind her. She crossed to Regan's office refrigerator and pulled out two carrots. Breaking the carrot into pieces as she walked along, she moved to each stall to pat the horses and feed them a piece. As she neared Susie's stall, Trixie noticed that Jupiter and Lady were tied to the cross-tie line. Each horse had a bridle and blanket on but no saddle.

Trixie looked around the stable with a frown. Reaching Susie she said, "Susie, where is everyone? Who is crazy enough to leave Jupiter and Lady like that? Regan will kill them." Rubbing Susie's forehead, Trixie felt more than heard someone approach.

"Good afternoon, Shamus," Jim said softly. "You look absolutely lovely." He placed his hands on her shoulder and started nibbling her neck. "I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up," he continued softly. "Are you ready to go?" As he finished speaking, he turned her in his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"Yes, love, whenever you are," Trixie replied as she snuggled into his chest. "Don't you need to change?" she asked as she rubbed his back and discovered he had on his new barn coat.

"Nope. I'm ready," Jim responded as he let her pull away slightly. His eyes bright as he thought of his surprise, Jim informed her, "Sweetie, you need to change out of your good coat and put this on." He reached over and picked a beautiful dark blue wool cape of a peg next to the stall.

Stepping back in astonishment, Trixie asked with a frown, "Jim Frayne, what are you up to?"

Moving next to Trixie, Jim laid a hand along her face. "Our date today is going to be one of romance," he said watching her face. "We are taking Jupe and Lady for a short bareback ride and a picnic. The cape is to keep you warm as we ride."

"But, Jim," Trixie objected with a scowl. "I'm not dressed for a ride. I have on a long skirt and high heels. How am I supposed to ride Lady? You have on black jeans and a flannel shirt with your boots. You'll stay warm," she advanced on him with her hands fluttering. "And you know Regan will have a fit when he finds out."

Jim grinned his heart-melting crooked smile. Working the buttons of her coat open with quick hands, Jim kissed her swiftly to stop her from talking. "Shamus, it's all cleared with Regan. We aren't going far, it's still light out and I have my cell phone with me. As for staying warm," he paused as he slipped her coat off her arms. "You will have your new cape," he slowly wrapped it around her and fastened each of the knot and loop closures.

"And you have these," he said. Kneeling down Jim reached out and pulled the black Uggs away from the stall gate. Looking adoringly at Trixie, he lifted her skirt and picked up her right foot. With a caress, Jim removed her black pump just a fairy tale prince and replaced it with the calf high boot. His eyes never left Trixie's face as he worked his magic to change the other shoe.

Rising up, Jim gathered Trixie's shoes and coat, moving to place them in the stable office.

Returning to her side, Jim smiled slowly, took her hand and walked her to where the horses were tied.

Jim and Trixie untied the horses and led them out of the stable to the mounting steps. Trixie giggled as Jim helped her mount Lady. By the time he helped her arrange her skirt and cape comfortably around her legs, they were both laughing.

Trixie took the reins and moved Lady to one side so Jim could mount Jupiter using the steps.

"Jim, you know I've never ridden like this. It seems strange," Trixie squirmed on Lady's back trying to feel secure. Lady side-stepped at the unusual weight and feel of a rider with no saddle.

"Let's get moving, babe. Maybe Lady will calm down once we are underway," Jim set Jupiter into a walk with an easy grace.

As the ride progressed, Trixie became more comfortable riding without a saddle. "Do you think we could try to trot?" she asked Jim.

"Do you feel OK enough to try it?" Jim said, watching her ride with apparent skill.

"You'll pick me up when I fall, right?" Trixie grinned and urged Lady into a trot.

"Always," Jim whispered to himself. "Take a left at the next fork, Trix," Jim directed. "We're picnicking at the old schoolhouse. I promise you no birdseed porridge," he laughed.

Trixie, laughing and riding with the golden curls, cape and skirt billowing out behind her was one of the most beautiful sights that Jim had ever seen. He smiled and let Jupiter lengthen his stride to catch up to her.

As they reached the clearing around the old school, Trixie noticed the smoke from the chimney. Turning to look over her shoulder, she admonished with a grin, "You sneak! You have a fire going in the old stove."

Jim leaned over and tugged Lady's reins to bring Trixie close. "Did you really think I'd let you get cold?" Jim asked as his lips touched hers. As he nipped at her lower lip, he whispered, "I have many ways to make you warm, my dear." Waggling his brows at her, he brought his leg over Jupiter's neck and slid to the ground.

Taking Trixie's reins, Jim moved Lady and Jupiter to a mounting hitch Mr. Maypenny had installed to tie Spartan on when he picked up feed from the school. Walking to Lady's side, Jim raised his arms to lift Trixie off the horse. Letting her drift down into his arms, Jim kissed her deeply.

Breaking apart for air, Jim pressed his forehead to Trixie's. Between breaths he said, "We'd better have our picnic. Even though Regan is OK with us being out for a short while bareback, I promised him that I wouldn't leave the horses standing for more than half an hour."

Grabbing Jim's hand and pulling him toward the school, Trixie answered, "Then we'd better get to picnicking."

As she opened the door, Trixie stopped dead in her tracks. Inside the schoolhouse was a red checked blanket on the floor. On top of the blanket was a picnic basket complete with two champagne glasses and a bottle of sparkling grape juice. Soft music was coming from the CD player leaning against the basket.

"Oh, Jim." Trixie turned to press a kiss on his welcoming lips. "This is wonderful."

Once they were inside, Jim shut the door and helped Trixie out of her cape. He hung both the cape and his coat on the pegs by the door.

Following Trixie to the blanket and sitting down beside her, Jim poured them each a glass of juice as Trixie open the basket to reveal some of her favorite foods: fried chicken, a small container of potato salad, fruit, cheese and chocolate cake.

Jim handed Trixie a glass and lifted his in toast. Looking at her beautiful face, he said, "To us and our future. I love you, my darling."

"To us. I love you so very much, Jim," Trixie replied. Clinking glasses together, they lifted them and took a sip.

"As much as I would love to sit here and take hours to nibble you and the food," Jim said with a mock leer, "I don't want to get Regan mad at us."

Sticking out her tongue at Jim, Trixie retorted, "Scaredy cat. Regan's a big pussycat. But, if you are going to be a wimp-" Before she could finish, Jim grabbed her and started tickling her at her most vulnerable spots.

"Stop! Stop! Please Jim," Trixie begged as she tried to get away from Jim.

Grabbing both of Trixie's wrists, Jim leaned over her and hovered his lips over hers. "What will you give me to stop?" he asked. He stared at her blue eyes and glanced at her lips again.

Trixie rose up and captured his lips. Jim let go of her wrists to run his hand down the side of her face. Kissing each other fiercely, his hand strayed along her side to her waist. Jim was oblivious to how long the kiss lasted. Breathlessly, he flopped onto his back and gathered her to his side.

Playing with a curl laying on her shoulder, Jim kissed her forehead and sighed. "Baby, I think we should probably finish and get the horses back to Regan. Then we can go back to your place and curl up on the couch and snuggle."

Rising up on one arm, Trixie placed her hand on Jim's face. Rubbing her nose against his for a few seconds, Trixie murmured, "I love you, Mr. Honorable. I like your plan. Let's eat." She placed a smacking kiss on his lips and sat up.

Jim chuckled as he sat up and accepted the plate of food Trixie had prepared.

The couple sat leaning close to one another, feeding each other small bits of food, fruit and cheese while talking of the challenges of riding bareback and possible plans for later in the week.

Once their cake was consumed, Trixie packed away the leftovers and trash into the basket. Jim damped down the remaining fire in the stove so it wouldn't be a hazard.

When he was done and turned to look at his special girl, she was sitting on the blanket with her legs straight out in front of her smacking her feet together.

"I love my Uggs. Thank you, Jim. They are keeping my feet toasty warm," she said with a silly grin on her face.

Walking over and taking her hands, Jim pulled her up into a hug. "Sweetheart, you are adorable," he chuckled then kissed the top of her head. "Come on, let's go,"

Donning their outerwear, they picked up the basket and blanket before heading outside.

After using the mounting hitch, the ride home was spent talking about their past rides, finding Mr. Maypenny and Trixie thinking he was a poacher.

As they neared the stable, Jim said, "Hey, Trix. Hold up." Leaning over he pulled Lady's rein to bring them in close to him and Jupe. When Trixie was close enough, he snaked out his arm and pulled her onto Jupe in front of him.

Trixie sat in front of Jim with a surprised look on her face and her jaw dropped. Jim swooped in and kissed her with fiery passion.

Raising his head, Jim urged Jupiter ahead and led Lady to the stable entrance. Trixie laughed quietly, pecked Jim on the lips and slipped off Jupiter's back to the ground.

Jim was smiling broadly when he dismounted and brought both horses into the stable. "Sweetheart, you just sit over there and talk to me while I groom the horses." Jim winked at her. "You look too pretty to be working on the horses."

Trixie giggled as she grabbed the blanket off of Lady. "Uh, Jim, I just rode a horse with just a saddle blanket." Lifting an eyebrow at Jim she continued, "I don't think that a little more horse smell is going to hurt me." With a toss of her curls, she picked up Jupiter's blanket, too. Giggling madly, she carried them to put them away.

Jim laughed heartily at his girl. Brushing down Jupiter with a curry comb, Jim started whistling '_The Dock of the Bay'_.

When Trixie returned from the tack room to groom Lady, her soft whistle joined Jim's in perfect harmony.

Once the horses were groomed, Trixie returned the remaining tack to the tack room while Jim put Jupiter and Lady in their stalls.

Trixie stood leaning against an open stall gate as Jim returned the horses to their stalls and fed them each half a carrot.

As Jim moved toward Trixie, his eyes took on an ornery gleam. Backing away, Trixie said, holding her hands out in front of her, "Jim, you aren't going to do anything crazy are you?"

Suddenly, Jim gently tackled Trixie into a fresh pile of hay. Wrapping his giggling girlfriend in his arms, his devilish eyes shining, he inquired, "You did want a roll in the hay with me, right?" Kissing her with a loud smack on her lips, he kept making the smacking noise as he tickled and kissed her.

Trixie was giggling wildly and trapped in Jim's arms when a deep voice was heard. "Just what in the Sam Hill are you two doing that is scaring the horses so badly?"

Trixie peeked over Jim's shoulder at Regan who was standing in the stall doorway.

Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Jim said, "Just giving Trixie a roll in the hay." Just then he felt a small fist punch him in the shoulder.

"Jim!" Trixie exclaimed blushing furiously. Shoving Jim off of her, straightening her skirt and standing quickly, Trixie embarrassedly removed hay from her clothes. "Regan, we're sorry if we were upsetting the horses. We know better don't we, Jim?" she said, looking at him for agreement.

Jim stood and placed his arm around Trixie, giving her a gentle squeeze and looking lovingly at her. Returning his eyes to Regan he confirmed with a broad grin, "Yeah, Regan, we are sorry. We were just horsing around. Oof!" he exclaimed from an elbow to his stomach.

Rubbing his stomach he tried again. "Sorry, Regan. Sorry, Shamus." He hugged her tightly and winked at her dazzling blue eyes.

Hugging him back, Trixie smiled at Jim before turning her brilliance on Regan. "I think we'll be heading out now, Regan, so that we stop upsetting you and the horses. Thank you for letting us have our special ride today." Moving out from Jim's arm, she bestowed a quick kiss on Regan's cheek.

Regan's eyes twinkled bright green as he raised his arm and pointed to the door. "OK, you two. Get out of here. I'll take the basket in to Cook for you. Now get!"

Trixie moved quickly to the office to get her coat and shoes. Jim grabbed her hand as she came out and hurried to the door. "Thanks, Regan!" they called as they ran toward the garage.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Characters from the Trixie Belden _©_ series are the property of Random House. They are used without permission, although with a great deal of affection and respect. No profit is being made from this unauthorized work of fan fiction. All products and places are respectfully mentioned and not for any personal use or profit._

Written by J&J SmushSisters

The Twelve Days of Smush

Part Three

As Jim stopped the SUV at the end of the Manor House driveway to check for traffic, Trixie suggested, "Let's go to Ten Acres for a while. We can talk about us, your school, kiss and cuddle. You know all our favorite topics."

"OK by me," Jim agreed with a waggle of his eyebrows. "Especially the kiss and cuddle parts."

Turning left onto Glen Road, Jim drove less than thirty feet before turning onto the driveway to his future home and school. Parking the car, Jim undid his seat belt before reaching for Trixie's. Tapping his hands and shooing them away, Trixie undid her own seat belt and turned to face him.

Leaning over she gave him a swift kiss on the lips before retreating backwards. A small smile touched her face as she shyly looked at Jim. Trixie toed off her boots and tucked her legs underneath her. She turned to face Jim.

"Jim, I want you to know how much I love you," Trixie said nervously; fidgeting with the hem of her sweater. She looked at him and noticed his worried green eyes. Grabbing his hand gently in hers, she rushed to say, "Oh, no, sweetie, this isn't bad at all. I just need to tell you how I want to be with you forever and that I worry about things. How I can be stupid." Dropping her eyes to look at their joined hands, she licked her lips and then chewed on the soft inside of her lower lip.

Jim saw how anxious Trixie was acting and attempted to ease her worry. "Trixie, I love you with all my heart and with every breath I take. Just tell me what has you so worried, so we can work on it together," he said gently as he lifted her hand to kiss her palm. He slowly reached out and lifted her chin to see her cloudy blue eyes. "Talk to me, sweetheart. Please."

"When we met here before Christmas, you know that I thought you and Sally were engaged. What I didn't tell you was I felt like she was the type of woman that you should be with instead of me. She is absolutely beautiful, tall, part of the social set that can support you with all the school functions you'll have." Trixie looked at Jim with tear-filled eyes. "Then at my apartment, you kissed me and told me you loved me and I felt so special. You need to know that I still have moments when I feel like I'm not what you need as a partner for life and your school, but I will do everything I can to be that person and partner for you."

Jim cupped her face with his hands and kissed her, expressing all the love and longing he had felt for the past eleven years. Pulling back but still holding her face, Jim said fiercely, "Trixie, I have always been and always will be totally and deeply in love with you. You are my life, my everything." Wiping away the tears from her cheeks, he continued, "You know my life has not been perfect. Jonesy saw to that. He beat me, degraded me, and made me feel totally worthless."

Looking down briefly and clenching his jaw, his eyes flashed back up to hers. "That part of my life was horrible, but it didn't make me who I am." His face softened as he looked at her. "The love and support of my real parents, my adoptive parents, you, Honey, and even the other Bob-Whites are who made me who I am today. A man who can love, be happy and smile; a man who has a wonderful woman that he loves more than his own life by his side - a man who wants to never let you go." Searching her eyes and conveying his love, he continued. "I want you by my side always. If all the social events get to you, we can work something out, that's what partners do. Work through the give and take of a relationship."

Caressing her cheek softly with his thumb, he smiled that crooked grin she so loved. Gently he lifted her up and pulled her across the console into his arms. Holding her tightly, Jim kissed her with all the love and desire he felt for her. Nibbling at her lips, he moved back just enough to see her sapphire blue eyes. "I love you with every fiber of my being. Never, ever doubt my love for you, Beatrix."

Taking her lips again with his, Jim deepened the kiss and ran his hand along her side. Coming up for air, Trixie nibbled on his bottom lip. "Jim, tell me about your plans…" she stopped talking and sat up to wipe the condensation off the inside of the windshield. "Jim, did you see that?"

Jim was nibbling on her neck, still dazed by that last kiss and running his hand along the bare skin of her back where her sweater had pulled up. He wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. Trixie pinched him on the leg. "Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"Over there, by the side foundation. Something is there, it's moving. Jim, we've got to go look." Trixie scooted over Jim and opened the driver's side door. She readjusted her sweater and smoothed down her skirt. Trixie was across the across the driveway before Jim had even exited the SUV. He quickly grabbed their coats.

"Trixie! Slow down and wait for me," Jim whispered harshly, pushing his arms into his coat as quickly as possible. He caught up to her, handed her coat to her, and grabbed her hand. "What are we looking for?"

"I saw something move over by the foundation. We need to see what it is," Trixie explained, putting her coat on. As they got closer to the foundation, they could hear a soft whimpering. Trixie stepped carefully over the loose rocks until she was standing on the old foundation. "Where did it go? I don't see anything anymore."

Jim turned his head, listening carefully. "Stand still. Hush. Wait, right over…there," Jim pointed to the western corner. He and Trixie moved as silently as possible. Jim bent down as they got closer and started to speak nonsense words very softly. He reached down and picked up a small dark bundle.

"What is it, Jim?" Trixie was standing on tiptoe trying to see what was cradled in his arms.

"It's a puppy. He's really cold. We need to get him someplace warm," Jim explained. He looked down at Trixie and noticed the gleam in her eyes reflecting the moonlight. "You do love a mystery, don't you? Here you go, take the little guy and we'll get out of here." He handed Trixie the puppy and finally noticed she was barefoot. "Where are your shoes?" he demanded. "You are going to freeze to death." He swung Trixie up in his arms and carried her and the puppy to the waiting SUV.

"Jim, I _can_ walk you know, it's a hundred yards. I promise I won't freeze to death. AND point of fact Mr. Frayne, I'm not the one who was playing with my feet again. It's not my fault I was barefoot when I saw 'Gibbs'."

"'Gibbs'?"Jim asked as he set Trixie down and opened the passenger side door.

"Just trying names out; see which one fits him," Trixie explained, climbing in with the puppy. Jim reached into the back seat and got a blanket to wrap the puppy in. "Thanks, 'Grisom' is feeling warmer already. He's not shivering as much." Jim grabbed the seat belt and reached across Trixie to secure it.

"Let me get in and turn the heat on. We'll check 'Holmes' out." Jim closed Trixie's door and walked around the SUV to climb in the driver's side. He started the engine and the puppy let out a scared whimper. "It's OK, 'Cosmo'," Jim said, petting the puppy in Trixie's lap. Trixie turned and looked at Jim through narrowed eyes.

"We are not naming our puppy, 'Cosmo'," Trixie said with a smirk. Jim turned the cabin light on and they got their first good look at the puppy. It was dark brown, with tan markings. He had long floppy ears and sad brown eyes. "What kind of dog do you think 'Booth' is?" Trixie asked.

"Looks to me like a mix of beagle and maybe some shepherd. The ears say beagle, but the muzzle looks shepherd. I don't know, Trix. Let me see him." Jim reached over and took the puppy from Trixie's lap. He held the puppy up in the light and gave him a good look. "Um, sweetheart, we've got a small problem here. You can't call the dog Gibbs, Grisom, or Booth."

"Why not?" Trixie complained, until Jim turned the puppy toward her. "Oh, not a boy." Trixie chuckled. "OK, um, what about 'Ziva' - no, 'Olivia' – no?" Trixie continued to list female detectives, Jim continued to shake his head no. "Oh, I've got it. It's perfect – 'Lucy'!" Trixie's curls bounced in enthusiasm.

"What was it you said? Oh, yeah, 'We're not naming our puppy 'Lucy'," Jim taunted, cuddling the puppy in his lap. "What about 'Sherlock'? Isn't she one of the characters in those FBI books you like? Do you like that name, Sherlock?" The puppy looked up at Jim when he asked the question. Jim and Trixie burst out laughing. "Guess we've been told. Sherlock it is. Let's take our baby home." Jim handed the puppy back to Trixie and fastened his seat belt. He put the SUV in reverse and turned around. He drove down the drive and headed across town to Trixie's apartment.

Jim and Trixie stood at the counter of her kitchen and watched the puppy eating her dinner. Trixie leaned against Jim and he put his arm around her waist. She looked up at him and said, "Thanks for taking us to PetSmart. I don't think she's going to stop eating."

"That's why we just gave her a little of the puppy food. We can always give her some more later," Jim said. He let out a chuckle as Sherlock reached the bottom of her dish and her short little puppy legs seemed to give out. The puppy plopped out on her rump and looked up at the young couple. The puppy scratched at her new collar with her hind leg. "She doesn't seem to like her new jewelry."

"Well, I love mine," Trixie said touching the dainty gold necklace she wore. "Maybe it's the color she objects to? Explain to me again why we had to get her a pink collar?"

"She's a girl," Jim said simply, squeezing her. "The hospital will put our daughters in pink blankets, you'd better get used to it." Jim turned to look at Trixie. She was standing, staring up at him. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Our _daughters_?" Trixie asked, raising her eyebrows. "You've thought about our daughters have you?"

Jim turned Trixie so they were face to face. "Trix, I've thought about _our_ _everything_." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Trixie wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on tip-toe, pressing herself against Jim. The kiss would have continued, except Sherlock chose that moment to relieve her tiny puppy bladder. "Guess we're going to have to get used to having a little one around. Make you a deal, which would you rather do, clean-up or walk the puppy?"

"I'd rather change out of this outfit. But, if you walk her, I'll clean-up and then change," Trixie said with a smile, picking the puppy up. "You forget how much work a puppy is. I suppose we'll have to get on a schedule," Trixie said nose to nose with the puppy. Sherlock licked Trixie on the nose and let out a small yip, like she was agreeing with Trixie. "Here you go." Trixie handed the wiggling puppy to Jim. "You two have fun. Don't stay out too long, it's cold out there."

After changing out of her skirt and putting jeans on, she was about to change her sweater, but thought about it. _It's soft. I love the color and even better, Jim couldn't keep his hands off of it._ She smiled to herself and put some lip-gloss on. After cleaning up after the puppy, she picked up the food bowl and rinsed it out. Trixie made sure the water bowl was filled and secure on its lipped container. She walked to the living room and ignited the gas fireplace.

Walking to the front picture window, she watched the tall redhead playing with the puppy in the light from her porch. Sherlock was wriggling her hind end in anticipation of the small stick that Jim was throwing. Jim tossed the stick and Sherlock bounded after it, charging face first into a snowdrift. Jim threw his head back as he laughed at the antics of the puppy. He turned to look at the apartment and saw Trixie standing in the window. Jim waved at her and blew a kiss. Trixie saw Jim call to the puppy and pick her up.

Trixie opened the front door and stood with her arms wrapped around herself. "Come on, children, time to come in," Trixie called in a sing-song voice.

Jim trooped up the front steps, stomping the snow off his boots. "We were playing," he said, kissing Trixie's upturned face. "Sherlock learned to fetch. She's incredibly gifted."

"Of course she is, her father's a doctor," Trixie said taking the puppy and unhooking her leash. She hung the pink lead on a hook by the door. The puppy walked around the edge of the living room, sniffing everything, and found the small furry dog toy Trixie had tossed in there earlier. Sherlock jumped on the toy and clamped it in her teeth. Proud of her conquest, she carried her prey and dropped it at Trixie's feet. "Good dog, Sherlock!" Trixie picked the puppy up and snuggled the dog in the crook of her arm. She settled down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her.

Jim chuckled at Trixie and Sherlock. The puppy let out a huge yawn and curled up in Trixie's lap. "Come here," he said and pulled Trixie against him. He settled her next to him and wrapped his arms around her. He started running his fingers through her curls and gently massaged her scalp and shoulders.

Trixie sighed and relaxed against Jim's muscular chest. She leaned her head back. Jim took advantage of the delicate skin of her exposed neck. He kissed the side of her neck, nipping gently. He continued upwards toward her tiny earlobe. Trixie turned in his arms, sitting sideways so she wouldn't dump the puppy on the floor. She leaned into the kiss. Twisted up like a pretzel, Trixie started to giggle. "You find my kisses funny, Shamus?" Jim asked with a raised brow.

"Not at all, I find them intoxicating. However, our puppy takes after you," Trixie whispered. "She snores." Trixie leaned her forehead against Jim's shoulder, giggling.

"Well, by all means, let me take care of this." Jim extracted himself from the couch. He reached down and placed his hands under the puppy to lift her off Trixie's lap. When he realized exactly where his hands were, he froze and stopped breathing. He looked up at Trixie as she was licking her bottom lip. She sucked in her breath as Jim inadvertently caressed her thighs as he picked up the puppy. Jim placed the puppy in the fluffy round dog bed next to the fireplace.

Jim walked back to the sofa and reached down to take Trixie's hands. He pulled her up into his embrace. He stroked her back and hugged her tightly. Resting his hand on her backside, with his other hand he brushed her cheek. He looked into her passion-filled blue eyes, rubbing his thumb across her pink lips. Trixie opened her mouth and gently sucked and nibbled Jim's thumb. He threaded his fingers in her curls and drew her lips to him. Jim kissed her with a relentless passion that he was having a hard time controlling. He did his best to tamp down his libido. "Trix," he said breathlessly. "I think it's best if I go, while I still can."

"Now where have I heard that before?" Trixie sighed, pursing her lips into a bow. She held tightly to Jim's waist, not wanting to break contact yet. "Soon?" she asked, not sure if she was asking Jim or herself.

"Trixie, that's up to you, I think. Do you want to wait? We waited to date. Do you think we should wait to make love?" Jim asked starting to sway in a slow dance, wanting the answer to be yes and no all at the same time.

A deep sigh came from Trixie. "Always honorable. I love you. How about we take this one day at a time? Not today but maybe tomorrow?" She asked with raised brows.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Jim chuckled ruefully. "This is a big deal to both of us. You know I didn't have a serious relationship while I was in school. My parents taught me that a physical love was the most important kind of love. A love that you wait for, one that's worth waiting for. I've waited for you."

She looked up into serious emerald eyes. "Jim, I've waited too. You're the only one I've ever dreamed of being with. The only one I ever want to be with."

"Well then, I think we've made our decision." Jim smiled and dipped Trixie. "We've waited this long. We're going to wait some more. Let's try and avoid temptation as much as possible," he said, still dipping Trixie.

"Let me up, you goof, all the blood is rushing to my head." Trixie squirmed. Jim brought her back up and spun her out. "Jim, there's no music."

"There's music in my heart," he explained and continued to sway, holding Trixie close.

**HoneyBee**: She is so cute, Trixie. I love the pictures! So glad the vet said she's ok.

**SGShamus**: I know. I was worried. Sherlock slept so much the first day; I was worried she was sick. Dr. Chang said it's to be expected. She had a big shock and change to her system. He guesses she was dropped off earlier that day. He thinks she wouldn't have made it through the night.

**HoneyBee**: It's a good thing you and Jim were up "checking out" Ten Acres. ::snort::

**SGShamus**: Honey! I am shocked at your implication. We were talking. You told me we needed to talk.

**HoneyBee**: You are so right. I did. You never told me, did you have fun dancing?

**SGShamus**: Like you didn't know. I think my brothers are a bad influence on you and Di. "wear your sexy skirt, Trixie. Wear the pretty sweater." BaHa! You are developing an evil streak.

**HoneyBee**: Me? ::batting eyelashes:: I didn't know anything. So, dying to know what were days 10 and 11?

**SGShamus**: 10 lords leaps, I got a wonderful bucket of Tiddly Frogs.

**HoneyBee**: ?

**SGShamus**: You remember the game tiddly winks from grade school? Same thing, but with frogs. I am getting to be quiet the pro at Tiddly Frogs. Won $10 bucks off Jim last night! Sherlock loves to chase them. It's too funny to watch! :p

**HoneyBee**: ROTFL! I can see the next Bob-White game night, so long darts, hello Tiddly

Frogs! I can see Dan now!

**SGShamus**: ROFLMAO! Oh, and yesterday I received a collection of pipes.

**HoneyBee**: ? pipes, you don't smoke?

**SGShamus**: AND I don't plan on starting. It's a collection of bubble pipes, including a meerschaum bubble pipe like Sherlock Holmes'. I still don't know if he had it before we found Sherlock or if he searched for it afterward. We can have a bubble party when you come home.

**HoneyBee**: No thank you. I never did get the hang of blowing out. I always made a mistake a sucked in, yuck! Makes me queasy just thinking about it.

**SGShamus**: Poor Honey! No bubble pipe for you. So, how's school?

**HoneyBee**: UGH! Don't get me started. The graduate assistant in my Advocacy class is a pain. He thinks he is God's Gift to women. I don't need a study partner already for like the fifth time!

**SGShamus**: Oh he sounds annoying. Tell your professor if he keeps bothering you!

**HoneyBee**: I promise to mace him if I have to! Towanda the Avenger!

**SGShamus**: ROTFLMAO! Oh, too funny! I can see you now! Hope he's not around when you're behind the wheel. ;)

**HoneyBee**: Trix, I've got to go. I do have a study group tonight. So I have to get dinner first. Have fun tonight. Tell my DB I said Hi!

**SGShamus**: Will do! Be good and chat soon! {hugs}

**HoneyBee**: {hugs} TTL

HoneyBee has signed off.

"Well Sherlock, let's get ready for your daddy. He should be here in an hour," Trixie said, petting the puppy that was asleep in her lap. "Gotta put the baked potatoes in the oven, and I'm going to let Romeo grill the steak." She stood up and put the puppy on the floor. On her way out of the office, she turned around. "Come on Sherlock." As the puppy tripped over her dangling ears, Trixie laughed out loud. "Great! Incredibly gifted like your father and klutzy like me. Poor dog," Trixie sighed, smiling and shaking her head.

After dinner and the dishes, Trixie and Jim sat on the couch laughing as they watched Sherlock trying to drag her rawhide bone across the rug.

"She trips and falls just like her mom," Jim said, chuckling as Sherlock fell on the bone. "But she's not near as cute."

Trixie smacked Jim on the arm that he had placed around her. "Very funny, I think she is very cute. We can't all be as handsome, smart, and coordinated as Sherlock's daddy."

Hearing her name, Sherlock ran over and put her paws up on Jim's knees. He reached down and picked up the puppy to place her in his lap.

"My two best girls," Jim sighed as he pulled Trixie close to him.

"Jim, the orchids are beautiful. They smell heavenly but they must have cost a fortune. I can't believe the florist had a miniature drum vase. Why did you get me so many?" Trixie asked as she snuggled closer to Jim.

"Shamus, to finish up the Twelve Days of Christmas and celebrate our twelfth year together, I wanted to mark the beginning of our _new_ life as a couple with something as special as our love for each other," Jim said earnestly. Holding her face in his palm, he continued softly, "Beatrix Belden, you are more important to me than anything else. I love you and I always will."

Jim kissed Trixie with a fierce passion. She moaned in response, running her hands over his muscled chest.

Breaking the kiss briefly, she stated, "James Winthrop Frayne, I will love you until I take my last breath."

"We had a wonderful Christmas season, Shamus. I know this is just the first of many we will share together," Jim told her with a squeeze.

"I'm sure of it, too," Trixie agreed smiling. "We'll always be together, Jim," Trixie said just as Sherlock yipped.

"Yes, and you, too, Sherlock," Trixie laughed.

The End


End file.
